Crab
Crabs are a recurring race of animals in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are enemies in several games. These oversized crabs are often found on beaches and shores. Though they are nimble, they can easily be defeated with a sword attack. Though generally depicted as enemies, in Breath of the Wild they are depicted as harmless collectable animals. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Crabs are found in the Light World, along the shores of Lake Hylia and just outside Zora's Lake. Although they are easy to defeat, they deal a significant amount of damage if they should hit Link. This, combined with their quick sideways walking speed, makes them a fairly dangerous enemy, especially early in the game before Link has obtained many Heart Containers. They are also an answer to a clue in the Quest for the Whirlwind Sword Attack in the Game Boy Advance port. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Crabs are found on Toronbo Shores. They lack the attack power of their counterparts in A Link to the Past; however, they retain their quickness and random movement pattern. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Crabs can be found on Crescent Island, located in the south-eastern part of the map. They lack the attack power of their counterparts in A Link to the Past and should pose little threat to Link. They are still quick and unpredictable. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons A few Crabs can be found on the Western Coast. They have a nearly identical appearance to their Link's Awakening counterparts. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Crabs are not actually enemies and cannot harm Link. Rather, they are more like real crabs and simply scurry about on the beach. When Link approaches one of the crabs, it buries itself in sand. They are primarily found on the beaches on the various islands scattered about the Great Sea. Strangely, if Link attempts to attack a crab with his sword, Rupees will pop out of the place where the Crab buries itself. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Crabs can be found along the shores of various locations throughout Link's adventure, predominantly in The Coast stage of Eastern Hyrule. If Link comes near one, it will rush at him horizontally, but they will never move vertically. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Crabs appear identical to their A Link to the Past counterparts. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Crabs are not actually enemies and cannot harm Link though Link can kill them with any weapon or Arrows. Instead they appear as catchable seafood which also includes Snails and Fish. Three types of crabs appear in the game: Bright-Eyed, Ironshell, and Razorclaw Crabs. They are collectible ingredients classified as "seafood" and can be cooked with monster parts and rhino beetles providing the same effect to make elixirs, or to cooked with certain compatible ingredients to create more elaborated dishes such as Crab Omelet with Rice, Crab Risotto, Crab Stir-Fry, and Salt-Grilled Crab. They can be roasted to create Blackened Crab or frozen to create Frozen Crab. Cooking them with monster parts alone generally results in the failed dish, Dubious Food. Beedle uses Bright-Eyed Crab as additional ingredients in the Energizing Elixirs he trades to Link for Rhino Beetles though he states they can be cooked with monster parts to create Energizing Elixirs failing to mention he used a Restless Cricket and Lizalfos Tail for the base recipe requirements adding in a Bright-Eyed Crab and a Stamella Shroom as additional ingredients. If Link tries to cook a Bright-Eyed Crab and monster parts as Beelde suggests without either a Energetic Rhino Beetle or Restless Cricket as part of the base recipe then the result will be Dubious Food. Crabs can only be used as additional ingredients for making Elixirs. Razorclaw Crabs can be used as additional ingredients to create Mighty Elixirs while Ironshell Crabs can be used as additional ingredients to create Tough Elixirs. Link can also take their picture to add them to the Creatures section of the Hyrule Compendium, though each crab has the same Hyrule Compendium description as their item description. Lurelin Village fishermen hunt crabs to eat and sell. Mubs sells Ironshell Crabs caught by village fishermen at her Fish Market in Lurelin Village. The travelling merchants Chumin and Bugut sell rare Bright-Eyed Crabs. Link can also sell crabs to merchants and shops in exchange for Rupees. Razorclaw and Ironshell Crabs are both commonly found on beaches in the East Necluda and Necluda Sea regions. Bright-Eyed Crabs tend to appear when it rains in Lanayru Great Spring and non-volcanic areas of the Eldin Canyon region. Most weapons will kill them allowing Link to collect them easily and prevents them from scurrying off though generally the best weapons are Bows, Boomerangs, and spears such as Fishing Harpoons. Boomerangs are the best for hunting Crab as they can kill multiple crabs in a single throw and allows Link to save his bows and arrows. However Link should avoid shooting them with Ancient Arrows which will obliterate the crab completely wasting a valuable Ancient Arrow and preventing Link from causing it. Hitting any crab with a Fire Arrow will roast it turning it into a Blackened Crab. Likewise hitting any crab with a Ice Arrow will freeze it turning it into a Frozen Crab. Arrows and Shock Arrows will simply kill the crab allowing it to be collected raw. Crab Subspecies File:Breath of the WIld Seafood (Crab) Bright-Eyed Crab (Icon).png|Bright-Eyed Crab File:Breath of the Wild Seafood (Crab) Ironshell Crab (Icon).png|Ironshell Crab File:Breath of the Wild Seafood (Crab) Razorclaw Crab (Icon).png|Razorclaw Crab Hyrule Compendium ;Bright-Eyed Crab ;Ironshell Crab ;Razorclaw Crab Crab Dishes File:Breath of the Wild Roasted Seafood Blackened Crab (Icon).png|Blackened Crab File:Breath of the Wild Frozen Seafood Frozen Crab (Icon).png|Frozen Crab File:Breath of the Wild Food Dish (Crab) Salt-Grilled Crab (Icon).png|Salt-Grilled Crab File:Breath of the Wild Food Dish (Omelets) Crab Omelet with Rice (Icon).png|Crab Omelet with Rice File:Breath of the Wild Food Dish (Risotto) Crab Risotto (Icon).png|Crab Risotto File:Breath of the Wild Food Dish (Crab) Crab Stir-Fry (Icon).png|Crab Stir-Fry See also * Bright-Eyed Crab * Ironshell Crab * Razorclaw Crab * Lobarrier Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild races